


Кто во имя?..

by InuTaisho



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 16:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12844605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Написано 26 ноября 2007 года для Аззи.Баш фон Ронсенберг в плену.





	Кто во имя?..

Баш смотрел на своего брата, свое отражения на коленях перед Вэйном Солидором и гадал заставляют ли его смотреть на это с целью проучить, или просто принцу не захотелось рассеивать верных людей по всему замку.  
Поэтому его руки заламывал какой-то человек в явно на заказ выкованых доспехах, в какие любят носить Судьи Магистры Аркадии. Кто-то, Баш не разглядел лица под шлемом, до этого просто кинул silence. Кричите сколько хотите, Капитан.  
Рекса уволокли судьи, под хриплый, почти гипнотизирующий голос держащего его человека.  
\- ТЫ же видишь, понимаешь что он лучше вас всех!  
Дыхание жжет шею. Можно не спрашивать кто - он. Баш смотрит как встает с колен его брат, как он преданно смотрит на по-хозяйски перебирающего его волосы принца. Возможно, никто в самом деле не догадывался, что в Далмаске просто не найдется лекарств вылечить рану Рекса. Возможно, так аркадийцы сохранили что-то исключительно важное для себя. Возможно, если таков выбор Ноа, Вэйн Солидор в самом деле...  
Башу не дали додумать эту мысль до конца, с какой-то необъяснимой, почти нечеловеческой яростью толкнув вперед, на всеобщее обозрение. И Капитан даже смог пробежать несколько шагов, прежде чем упал, споткнувшись о труп. Пол наждачкой царапнул по щеке.  
Гораздо менее болезненно, чем презрительный, с ненавистью взгляд младшего брата. Хотелось позвать, попросить не бросать его, но смотря на свое отражение Баш не мог не чувствовать, что лишился этого права, когда не вернулся к их матери.  
Солидор дождался, пока Ноа отвернулся, прежде чем сказать, совершенно безразлично, словно спектакль утомил его:  
\- Берган, убери это, будь любезен.  
\- Да, Мой Лорд.  
Баш еще успел удивиться, как мало потребовалось времени, чтобы голос стал знакомым. И тому, что так легко узнал и интонации. Свои интонации. Только Баш приносил клятву стране, а Берган, чьего лица Капитан так и не увидел, клялся человеку.  
Сил хватило только на ироничную гримасу, которую никто не заметил.

***

Баш смирился со своим положением довольно быстро.  
В конце-концов, он все так же жил во имя Далмаски. И настоящего рыцаря не должно смущать отсутствие каки-то призрачных удопств. Достаточно призрачной надежды покинуть это место. Потому что на свободе Восслер. Принцесса.  
Это согревало холодными ночами, как и редкие визиты брата. Он надеялся, что когда-нибудь Ноа сожжет всю свою ненависть и сможет простить. Себя, Баша...  
Но не только долг помогал Башу фон Ронсенбергу прожить каждый новый день. Потому что не только Судья Магистр Габрант навещал его в пустом подземелье.  
После падения Ландиса, Башу казалось, что ничто его не удивит, ведь ни что не может оказаться внезапнее, болезненнее и страннее, чем потеря дома и родины. Как не думал он, что увидит отражение себя не только в брате.  
Но не зря же отец любил повторять, что рыбак рыбака видит издалека.   
Когда пленника, которого не существовало, приходил проверять Судья Магистр Берган, Башу казалось, что кроме черного плаща с красным гербом, на плечах сурового мужчины лежит и верность Долгу и Человеку.  
Он тоже ломал себя ради этого.  
И Башу фон Ронсенбергу казалось, что это сближает его с суровым Судьей Магистром. Подобное тянется к подобному и всегда хочется верить, что ты не одинок, что люди разделяют твою веру и убеждения. Он даже думал иногда, о детях, которых воспитают в верности Долгу.  
Как это красиво звучит - дети, продолжающие дела родителей. И уже не важно, дети это Аркадии или Далмаски.  
Особенно когда Берган - в такие моменты Баш думал, что у него удивительный голос, подчеркивающий сущность Судьи с удивительной точностью - повторял, что Далмаски больше нет. Только еще один кусочек Империи, небольшой камушек в короне Императора. Но разве мог он говорить иначе? Разве мог Баш не твердить о том, что Далмаска жива, что она не склонится.  
В этом была даже своя красота.  
Пока она не разбилась об осознание того, что Судья Магистр приходил вовсе не потому, что тоже искал родственную душу. Берган просто люто ненавидел Ноа фон Ронсенберга.  
В его жизни было место только двум звездам - любви и ненависти. Ни та, ни другая не светила в холодном и пустом подземелье в Налбине.  
Это было ослепляюще больно.   
Закидывая голову назад и закрывая от боли глаза, Баш стонал именно поэтому. Но он никогда не умел менять решений, забирать сказанный, или не сказанных, слов назад.  
Тяжелое дыхание Бергана было почти довольным, это почти можно было терпеть.  
Жизнь продолжалась.  
Во имя... и никогда ради себя.


End file.
